The "IMB 1985" catalogue of the Necchi company discloses an automatic sewing machine with the designation NECCHI UAN 2531/A which corresponds to the automatic sewing machine mentioned above. Also in the case of this known automatic sewing machine the first workpiece is arranged with its longitudinal direction at right angles to the feeding direction, i.e. the sides of the U-shaped seam for sewing on the pocket piece also run at right angles to the feeding direction. This makes it possible for the two workpieces to be brought from the transfer position into the sewing position after being positioned at right angles to the principal longitudinal direction of the first large workpiece.